


Crash the Bug

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hospitals, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian are in a car crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash the Bug

“Killian, I can’t do this.” Emma shouted as they sat in the upside down bug. The small yellow bug had flipped when Emma tried to swerve and miss a deer in the road.

“Yes you can Emma.” Killian coughed, he had been crashed by the folded roof and was having trouble breathing. “You’ll get out of this and continue your life.”

“No, not without you.” Emma cried as she heard sirens coming in the distance. “Just hold on, the paramedics are almost here.” Emma exclaimed as she heard the ambulance screeched to a stop.

“Emma…” Killian coughed, Emma turned and saw Killian’s eye were shut. “I’m just…tired.”

“Don’t you dare fall asleep!” Emma screamed, causing Killian to open his eyes, he turned to look at her and smiled weakly. “If you leave me, I swear I’ll kill you.” Emma whispered as her bottom lip began to quiver.

“Hello? Miss Swan?” Emma heard a man’s voice ask, she looked at the window to see one of the paramedics.

“Him first! Help him first!” Emma yelled as the man began to help her out. “He needs it more than me!” She screamed pulling away from him.

“Miss Swan, my partners are already helping him.” The man explained to Emma, she looked over to see two men helping Killian out.

“Hurry, we need to get him to the hospital.” One of the two men helping Killian spoke.

“Is he going to be ok?” Emma asked worried as the man she loved was finally freed from the car.

“Miss Swan, I’m going to help you out now.” The man next to Emma told her, she nodded as tears dripped from her eyes. “Now put your hands on the roof of the car, and I’m going to cut your seatbelt.” The man told her, Emma did as she was told and then felt herself slip as the seat belt was cut. “Now let’s get you to the hospital.” The man smiled as he helped Emma climb out of the car.

 

***

 

“How is he?!” Emma asked as her parents came into her hospital room. They smiled at her weakly, but Emma was just too hopeful, she needed to know that Killian was ok.

“Emma dear, please relax you were injured in the accident.” David told her as he stood next to her bed, but Emma shook her head.

“I can’t relax until I know how Killian is.” Emma hissed, Mary-Margret came over to her and smiled at Emma.

“Doctor Whale will be in here shortly to check on you, you can ask him then. For now, please relax.” Mary-Margret smiled at her daughter. Emma pouted, but nodded her head. She wasn’t injured that badly, her right leg was broken and she had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing else. Emma laid her head back on the pillow, she wasn’t sure what to do now, and she just needed to know if Killian was ok.

“Miss Swan?” Emma heard Doctor Whale, she smiled and looked up to see the doctor standing at the foot of her bed. “How are you feeling this morning?” He asked her, she nodded her head smiling at him.

“Fine, how’s Killian?” Emma spat out, eager to find out any news about Killian.

“Mister Jones is well, he’s awake and is asking to see you.” Whale told Emma, who tossed her blanket off of her and tried to get out of the bed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” David said stopping her and forcing her to sit back down.

“Miss Swan, you can’t just get up and leave the room. I need to check you vitals and make sure you have no injuries we missed.”

“I am completely fine!” Emma screamed at the doctor, everyone in the room looked at her shocked.

“Mom?” Henry asked from the hospital room door. Emma saw her son and smiled weakly at him, he smiled and ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Emma winced in pain slightly, but shrugged it off, as she wrapped her arms around her son.

“Henry, are you ok?” Emma asked her son, he nodded against her shoulder.

“Mom, please just let Doctor Whale do his job.” Henry looked at his mom, Emma sighed, but nodded at her son and laid back in the bed ready to answer Whale’s questions.

 

***

 

“Ready?” Whale asked Emma as she sat in a wheelchair outside of Killian’s room.

“Of course.” Emma nodded and then Whale opened the door. Emma rolled into the room and saw Killian looking out the window, she smiled glad to see that he was alive and well. 

“Killian?” Emma asked and she got closer to his bed, Killian turned to the right and smiled at the sight of her bouncy blonde hair.

“Emma.” He cheered as he reached his right arm out towards her, as she got closer she reached out to him as well.

“Killian, I’m so gla…Gah.” Emma fell over out of the wheelchair in pain.

“Emma?!” Killian screamed, then everyone who was outside burst through the door. “She just fell over! Emma!” Killian cried as Whale bent down next to Emma.

“Emma stay calm, tell me what hurts.” Whale stated, but Emma didn’t answer, she was out cold.

“Emma!” Killian broke out into tears at the sight of her on the floor.


End file.
